


John, Will You Come Home With Me?

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Vacation, College Roommates, M/M, alternate first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys are college roommates.
Relationships: Johnlock, Mystrade - Relationship
Comments: 90
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his boyfriend Sherlock are college roommates

“John!” The door of his college dorm room opened and John Watson saw his roommate (now boyfriend!!!), Sherlock Holmes storm in. He looked around, saw John and his face broke into a big grin. John felt his insides go gooey.

“Sherlock.” He grinned back and watched his best friend dump his bag on the bed and plop on it.

“What are you planning to do for Christmas break?” Sherlock leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. “I ask because my mother has been hinting around that I bring my “new friend” home with me. I’d rather not subject you to my family but you might like them.

“I could go home with you and stop by my parent’s on the way back to school. A day of them is about all I can take.” John said thoughtfully. “Do your parents know about us?”

“Sort of. My mother has deduced that you are more than a roommate and asked if we’d like a set of bigger sheets for Christmas so we could put our beds together to make one.” He leaned forward to plant a kiss on John. “I told her we already had.”

“Who will be there?” John stood and tugged his boyfriend to his feet, wrapping himself in Sherlock’s warmth and hugged him tightly. 

“My parents and my brother, Mycroft, briefly. Thank god.” He rested his head on John’s silky hair and sighed contently. “Do you want me to come with you to your parent’s?”

“Would you?” He pulled back to look Sherlock in the face. “I’d like to tell my parents about you and have you there. I think they’ll like you. My sister, Harry, has already come out of the closet so they won’t be shocked.”

“Sounds good.” They stood together wrapped up in each other. “I’m not hungry but I know you’ll insist I eat so shall we go to dinner? Then back here to study?” Sherlock nibbled on John’s ear. “And other things?”

“You’re bad!” Playful swat on that gorgeous arse. “I do need to study though but I’m all in for nude studying after dinner.”

“God I adore you John!” They gathered up their bags and headed out to dinner.


	2. John, This Is My Mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at the Holmes’ house

“Term is over and I’m free!” Sherlock Holmes was driving his ancient vehicle towards his parent’s home and singing happily. Happy not because of where he was going but because of who he was going with.

John, sitting beside him, was holding his boyfriend’s hand and looking out the window. He turned with a smile and said, “damn you’re adorable!”

”Damn straight!” Sherlock declared but he was blushing.

John grinned. His boyfriend wasn’t used to being appreciated, adored or loved. They had been assigned as roommates and John had initially been overwhelmed by the gorgeous man he shared a room with. They had quickly become inseparable friends but John couldn’t admit that he wanted more. It wasn’t until he was coming home from the library one night and came across a group of students screaming and shoving his roommate. Sherlock was more than holding his own but there were several against one and the odds weren’t good. John had launched himself into the middle of the fight and together they had kicked arse. Grinning around a black eye (John) and a bloody nose (Sherlock), they had returned to their room, giggling hysterically. Falling together into their room, Sherlock had tenderly touched John’s face and said, “thank you John. I haven’t had many friends in my life and even fewer who’d do that.” John had found breathing difficult and then he was touching his roommates face, with his mouth. They hadn’t moved from their room, specifically their pushed together beds, for the next three days. God he loved Sherlock’s crazy arse!

Sherlock, grinning, turned his head and said, “love you too, you know!”

”Quit reading my mind!” John was used to the unbelievable deductive abilities by this time but they still amazed him. Rearranging himself in his seat, he continued, “but tell me about your parents. Didn’t you get your deductive abilities from them?”

”My mother, Margaret, has the same abilities as my brother and I. She could tell by looking at your shirt collar that you’d been masturbating as well as which hand you favored.” He squeezed John’s hand. “We lost any sense of shame with her, which is a good thing as she has no tact whatsoever. My father, Timothy, is the exact opposite. He’s easygoing and acts like he’s missing a few screws. He’s not dumb, no matter what he says, just interested in certain things and can’t be bothered with anything else. He and my mother have lots of sex,” John’s mouth fell open, “and if you get up in the middle of the night to pee, whistle so they know you’re coming. I’m sorry but you’re bound to get an eye full. I did tell them we’d call about a half hour out so they can remember to be dressed.” At John’s startled look, he added, “they have clothes optional weekends and you don’t want to come home unexpectedly.”

John couldn’t think of anything to say to that so added, “and your brother?”

”Mycroft, AKA Cake Boy, works for the government. His goal in life is to take over the world without anyone being the wiser. He’ll only be there for a couple of hours, thank god!” Sherlock declared sincerely.

”Does he have a significant other?” John was trying to visualize Mycroft Holmes and couldn’t.

”No, I don’t think he’s into people but if he found out how to marry a cake mix, all bets are off!” Sherlock pulled off the road and took out his phone. “Let’s call before I forget.”


	3. Ok, I’m Ready.  I think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the Holmes’.

Even though he should have been nervous about meeting Sherlock’s family, John just couldn’t imagine that they actually existed. Well, at least as they’d been described. Not that he thought his boyfriend was lying exactly, maybe just colorfully exaggerating. 

Turning back to the CD player, (they were showing each other their favorite music), John selected a song and cranked up the volume. 

“Sounds like distortion.” Sherlock yelled from his side of the vehicle.

“Give it a second before you make snap judgements!” John yelled back.

The noise stopped and Steppenwolf’s “Magic Carpet Ride” started. “I like to dream, yes. Yes, right between the sound machine. On a cloud, of sound, I drift in the night. Any place it goes is right.”

A large hand hit the stop button and John began to get huffy. “Can you restart that? I love how the fuzz stops and he comes in cleanly.”

Mouth ajar, John did as asked. Sherlock never ceased to surprise him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Born to be wild.....” The boys were singing (sort of) as they pulled into a spot by the Holmes’ house. They stopped the car as Sherlock continued to play air guitar and loudly sang, “like a true nature child, we were born, born to be wild...”

The door of the house opened and a short, plump woman with silver hair emerged followed by a tall man who had to be Sherlock’s father. The resemblance was uncanny. Sherlock’s mother reached them first and held out her arms for a hug. 

Gritting his teeth, Sherlock climbed out of the door and was immediately engulfed by his shorter parent. John climbed out his side and stood grinning at the spectacle. Sherlock finally pulled away from his mother and was then embraced by Timothy. Margaret turned to John, “how lovely to meet you! Sherlock always did have an eye for well-hung blondes with nice arses! Come and meet Timothy!”

And right then, John realized that his boyfriend hadn’t exaggerated a thing.


	4. We Need To Buy Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John absorbs the Holmes' lunacy

Sherlock ushered John into his (their) bedroom and closed the door. "Well," Sherlock leaned against the door, "you haven't run screaming yet."

Grinning, John put his bag on the bed and went to hug his boyfriend. "I thought you might be exaggerating initially. Then your mother told me about your fixation with well hung blondes with nice arses, your father said "oops" and picked up the cock ring from the coffee table and your mother apologized, in advance, for any noises their bed makes but they've grown used to no one being in the house but them." He kissed Sherlock's nose, "baby, you didn't exaggerate a thing!"

"For the record," Sherlock rested his chin on John's head, "I've never brought anyone home before. My mother has deduced my fixation with well hung blondes but you've reinforced her assumptions."

"What did you want to do today?" John was perfectly comfortable right where he was.

"Unfortunately, we should buy presents for everyone." Sherlock sighed comfortably. "Come with me?"

"Of course! I'm looking forward to being in a real bed tonight you know. No dorm beds stuck together. No muffling our moans. Well, muffled somewhat. I'm not going to be able to totally let go with your parents down the hall."

"You say that now but wait until you hear them yelling, "oh Timothy! Right there baby! Harder!"

John laughed.

~~~~~~~~~

"So," John looked in a shop window, "what are we getting everyone?"

"Well, I usually get my parents something from the porn store." Sherlock grabbed his boyfriend's hand and together they walked companionably down the street. "I thought we could also get ourselves some toys."

John grinned, "ordinarily, I wouldn't believe your parent's presents but I've met yours so, yeah, the porn store it is. What about your brother?"

"A subscription to Cake of the Month Club? Cake pajamas? A giant dildo? A blow up doll? The options are endless." He steered them to a sedate looking doorway. "Here we go."

John entered the store and they were greeted by the clerk, "hey Sherlock! Here for presents for your parents?"

Sherlock waved, "yes Karl, you know them. Any suggestions?"

"Yep! Give me a sec, I'll be right there." He went back to his customer.

John looked about. A display of handcuffs caught his eye and he picked up a pair. "Good thing I have self control! The things I'd love to get you!"

"Oh pick out some stuff, lets live a little. Besides," Sherlock patted his breast pocket, "I stole my brother's credit card."


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to know the family

“So, did you get all your Christmas shopping done John?” Margaret was sitting across the dinner table from Timothy with John on her left and Sherlock across from him.

“A few more things to pick up,” John replied. “I can’t think of what to get my father. Are you done?” He took a bite and checked to make sure Sherlock was actually eating before turning his attention back to Margaret.

“We still need to get something for Mycroft. Sherlock, what did you get him?” Margaret sipped her wine and turned to her youngest son.

“Leather bondage pants.” He replied with a smirk. “Mycroft is into BDSM. He’s probably too straight laced to figure it out for himself though.” Timothy rolled his eyes and grinned at John. He groaned and took another bite.

“Maybe we could get something to go along with the pants, Timothy.” Margaret theorized. “What goes with bondage pants? A whip? A dog collar?”

“Nipple clamps?” Timothy supplied.

“Brilliant baby!” Margaret said enthusiastically. “Let’s go tomorrow. Karl will be glad to demonstrate how to use them.”

John felt his mouth fall open. Whatever Karl got paid, it couldn’t possibly be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, blissfully wrapped around each other in Sherlock’s bed, John was happy, sticky and content. He was letting his hands move down his lovers body, delighting in the feel of the gorgeous man underneath him and appreciating a real bed. Sherlock, with his much larger hands, had wrapped them around both their cocks, jerking them off. John had been so overwhelmed with everything (the size of those hands!) that he’d voiced an idea he’d been playing with.

”Sherlock, what would you think about getting an apartment together?” Head on his love’s shoulder, fingers playing with the light coating of chest hair, he awaited the answer. When none came, he looked up in concern. Too soon? Oh please don’t let him have ruined this by being presumptuous!

Sherlock, mouth open in amazement but a smile lurking, said, “seriously? You’d want to live with me?”

”I already live with you but wouldn’t it be great to have our own space! A real bed, space for your experiments and everything?” He was relieved when Sherlock grinned in delight. “We could yell as loud as we’d want without complaints. Wander around naked. Take a shower together.”

Sherlock, John kept forgetting how strong he was, rolled them both over, pinning him to the mattress. “I’d love to John. If you’d like, we can start looking soon. I know someone with a flat we should look at.” At John’s enthusiastic nod, he kissed his boyfriend thoroughly and they were well on their way to round two when, “oh Timothy! Let me get Pierre and I’ll be right there!”

”Pierre?” John asked. “Do I want to know?”

Timothy moaned loudly. Sherlock stood up in disgust and moved to hit the button on his stereo. Beethoven filled the room. Moving back to the bed, and John, he said in disgust, “Pierre must be her new strap on.” More moans. “The old one was named Gustav.”


	6. I Love You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is so in love!

The next few days were blissful, if a little odd. He and Sherlock were totally wrapped up in each other. They went out, Sherlock showing him his hometown, shopped, and had insane amounts of sex. While getting coffee one morning, Sherlock had proceeded to deduce all of the customers in the place, much to his boyfriend’s amusement. John had also never been so well fucked in his life and knew he had a sappy grin on his face (and an almost constant erection in his pants). The break was moving too fast!

Sherlock’s parents were, for lack of an appropriate word, un-fucking-real. They had more sex than John and Sherlock (“which is really saying something since we’re still basically teenagers!), John had run into a nude Timothy on the way to the bathroom one night (“hey John! Forgot the lube!) which effectively killed his erection, had answered Margaret’s questions about genitals (“you’re pre-med? How wonderful! What’s the longest penis on record? Timothy and I were watching a movie the other night....”) and learned to walk slowly and talk loudly before entering a room.

However, he was enjoying himself immensely just being with Sherlock. Margaret let it be known that Sherlock had a sweet tooth that knew no bounds so John helped her make excess baked goods to take back to school with them. Sherlock would wander through the kitchen, complain that John was wasting his time, and shuffle off with a handful (big hands! Swoon...) of whatever they were making.

Everything was fine, weird but fine, until Mycroft showed up.

They were all watching a movie together, without full frontal much to Margaret’s disgust, when the door opened and a prissy vision appeared. He was about Sherlock’s height with straight red hair, expensive suit and a sour lemon look on his face. John didn’t even need the introductions to know this was Mycroft.

”You must be John.” A large freckled hand was extended which John shook (what was with Holmes men and hands!!). “I’d ask how you can stand to share a room with my brother but I’m sure there are benefits.” He smirked sourly. John resisted the urge to punch him.

”Ah Mycroft, the poster child for birth control. How un-lovely to see you.” Sherlock snottily looked down his nose at his brother. “Still a virgin I see.” Turning to John, he said, “I knew we should have bought the live poultry for him for Christmas.”

John and Timothy both smirked, Margaret said, “oh Mycroft! I’m glad you’re here! Have a seat!” She patted the sofa next to her.

Bending over to hug his mother, Mycroft said, “let me take my things upstairs. If Sherlock hasn’t turned it into a bordello.” He made his way to the stairs. “Back in a moment. Have I missed dinner?”

”Yes but we saved the cake for you!” Sherlock called after him. “We forgot the holy water John! I knew we forgot something!”

John shook his head in amazement. And he thought he and Harry had a weird relationship?


	7. Oh Christmas Tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

John, arms full of wrapped presents, followed Sherlock down the stairs to the sitting room. His boyfriend took the presents from him, placed them under the tree then wrapped his arms around the shorter man and sighed happily. 

“Our first Christmas together John! Have I told you how happy you make me and how much I love you?” Sherlock buried his nose in his boyfriend’s hair and sniffed deeply.

Smiling somewhat damply, John hugged back and said, “I love you so much Sherlock Holmes! Merry Christmas!” He pulled the beautiful face down to his and kissed him tenderly.

“Really Sherlock?” A snooty voice said in disgust from the doorway. Mycroft. “I would say “get a room” but you already have one. Should I throw a bucket of cold water on you?” He entered the room and set additional packages under the tree. “I’ve often wondered if you were really my brother but you act just like our parents.” He thought for a second and brightened, “I bet I’m adopted! Thank God!” He sat prissily down in a chair.

“I keep telling them they should have thrown you back after I came along but no!” Sherlock moved to the loveseat and took a seat, John next to him. “Sentiment.” He shook his head, “if it wasn’t for sentiment, I’d be an only child.”

John just shook his head, what was there to say?

Margaret and Timothy bustled in, saving John from more Holmes’ brothers stupidity. Margaret seated herself happily on the sofa while Timothy went to the tree to hand out the gifts. John had tried to prevent some of Sherlock’s loonier purchases but didn’t know if he’d succeeded or not.

“It is so wonderful to have our boys home!” Timothy exclaimed happily. “And it’s been so wonderful to have you here John! We consider you part of the family!” John felt warm and fuzzy as he happily smiled back. “Poor you,” Sherlock muttered under his breath. Timothy picked up a package and said, “Sherlock, this is for you and John from Mummy and I.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but took the box and unwrapped it. John peered over his arm to see what the box contained, truthfully nothing would surprise him. A small wooden shelf that looked like a spice rack. He picked up one of the bottles expecting exotic pepper and found, “peppermint flavored lube”.

”It’s for your room! You can conveniently store your lube by the bed!” Margaret explained. “I was going to get one for Mycroft but I’m not sure what he’s into.”

”Neither is he.” Sherlock laughed as he thanked his parents and winked at John. The wink made John a tad nervous. He thanked them as well and put the shelve to the side.

”This is for Mycroft from Sherlock and John.” Timothy handed his oldest son a package which Mycroft began to open, gingerly. John didn’t remember seeing this present when they were wrapping and his curiosity grew. Sherlock smirked.

”I’m not even sure what this is Sherlock.” Mycroft had a prissy look on his face. John had to admit that he didn’t know either. Mycroft held up a black rubber item.

“It’s a remote control butt plug that swells and thrusts remotely. I’m hoping that you’ll read the directions, have an orgasm and quit being such a prig.” Sherlock grinned. “Next time we see you, I expect you to be much more pleasant.”

Margaret chipped in, “we bought one last year! They’re wonderful!” Turning to her youngest son, she said, “good choice!”

”Just go slow Mycroft!” Timothy added, “and use lots of lube.”

John stood up and said loudly, “anyone need a drink besides me.” He made his way to the liquor cabinet. They’d only just begun to open presents! How fast could he drink a fifth of whiskey?


	8. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys

Sherlock, glad only in his black silk pants, climbed onto the bed next to an equally undressed boyfriend. “John,” he began primly, “I want to thank you for being my best friend, college roommate and the love of my life. You have made me happier than I have ever been. Seriously, I introduced you to my family and you didn’t run screaming.” John smiled at this. “So, Merry Christmas and I love you more than words can say.” He handed John a beautifully wrapped box.

John accepted the box and said, “Sherlock, I love you more than I can ever express. When I found out you loved me back, I nearly passed out. You make me happier than I’ve ever been. I didn’t know I could feel this way.” He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend and handed him a present. “Love you!” He stroked a sharp cheekbone.

Sitting together on Sherlock’s bed, they both dug into their packages.

”John, I don’t know what to say.” Sherlock stared in amazement at John’s gift, a purple silk dressing gown. Smiling, he climbed off the bed and tried it on. “How did you know it was my favorite color?”

Coming up behind his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around him and said, “I deduced it.” They both giggled.

Climbing back onto the bed, John finished opening his. “Sherlock!” He held up the beautiful blue wool jumper. “It’s beautiful.” He held it up to his face then climbed off the bed to try it in. Gorgeous. Turning to his boyfriend, he said, “I love it!”

Sherlock held out his hand and John placed his hand in the far larger ones (is it possible to have an hand fetish???? Cause he might have one!) and climbed back onto the bed. Sherlock bent over and pulled out a bag from beneath the bed. “Want to play with our new toys?”

”Yes!”

~~~~~~~

Earlier

”Leather bondage pants?” The look on Mycroft’s face was priceless. “Why would I need such a thing?”

”I told you he couldn’t deduce himself.” Sherlock said with satisfaction. “Just go with it Mycroft. We know you better than you do and we know what’s best for you!” He and John snorted and giggled at this.

Mycroft held up the leather pants, complete with buckles, hooks and zippers in weird places. He opened his mouth but before he could utter a word, Margaret said, “oh open this one from us! It goes with the pants!” Looking particularly pained, Mycroft did as asked.

”What are these?” Mycroft held up several items. “Or do I want to know?”

”Sherlock is right Mycroft! We know you better than you do!” Timothy said with a smile. “The black and silver ones are nipple clamps and the others are nipple suction cups. The directions are in there so you don’t hurt yourself.”

Mycroft, mouth ajar, appeared to be speechless. Margaret happily chipped in, “it’s only cause we love you and want to see you happy! Now go try everything on so we can see how it fits!”

John snorted, he couldn’t help himself.

”Mummy,” Mycroft said delicately, “pardon my French but fuck no.”

”Oh you’re no fun!” Margaret pretend pouted then brightened, “but let us know how everything else works. We need a new set of nipple clamps and haven’t tried that brand yet.”

~~~~~~~~~

Back to John and Sherlock....

”Do we want to try our new flavored lube?” John grabbed a bottle from the bedside table. “Cinnamon and spice. Could be worse although I could get an erection at breakfast just associating the smell.” He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand then turned to his boyfriend. “Damn you look really good!” Sherlock was handcuffed to the bed, covered in a light sheen of sweat and painfully erect. He was also gagged and the relative silence was odd. John applied lube to their new plug and moved between Sherlock’s legs. Leaning over he licked a stripe up the beautiful cock in front of him as he inserted a finger into the associated gorgeous bum. “God I love having you in my mouth.” Sherlock squirmed and mumbled against the gag. “And I can’t understand you but I know you agree with me.” Another lick. “And I want to...”

A crash and a scream interrupted John who fell off the bed. Picking himself up, he looked at his boyfriend and then quickly removed the gag. “What the fuck?”

”Oh Timothy!!! Are you alright? Oh boys, come quick! Help!” Margaret yelled from down the hall.

John quickly uncuffed his love, they threw on pants (and Sherlock his dressing gown) then ran to the parents room where yelling could still be heard. Throwing open the door, they found Timothy on the floor wrapped up in a bizarre contraption and covered in dust and plaster. They were joined by Mycroft.

”Mother!” Sherlock shouted while John moved to help Timothy. “I told you I’d help attach the sex swing in the morning but you couldn’t wait!” Turning to his father, he said, “Dad, are you alright?”

”I’m ok. I landed on my arse which has a lot of padding. I’ll be sore but fine.” Timothy picked himself up and moved to Margaret’s side. “Are you OK baby?”

”Oh Timothy! I’m so glad you’re alright!” She hugged him tightly then turned to her sons. “Thank you for coming so quickly and I’m sorry to have disturbed everyone.” Mycroft shook his head then turned to go. Margaret called out, “oh, you’re wearing the pants! Let me see Mycroft!”


	9. On Our Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to John's parents

"Call and let us know you got back safely!" Margaret called. She and Timothy had been standing together watching John and Sherlock load their car to head back to school (via John's parents). Sherlock buckled his seatbelt (because John reminded him) and they waved one more time before slipping the car into gear and heading off.

Once they got to the end of the road and turned right, Sherlock looked at his boyfriend and said, "OK, hand them over. I know she loaded you up."

Grinning, John reached into the case at his feet and pulled out a bag of homemade goodies. Opening it, the aroma was insane, he set the bag between them and grabbed a biscuit. Sherlock grabbed two.

"Why don't you drive?" Sherlock asked around a mouthful of gingerbread.

"I've never felt the need." John brushed crumps off his lap. "It's a good thing we don't live closer to your mother and her cooking! I'd get really fat."

”Want me to teach you to drive?” Sherlock asked stubbornly.

”Really? Would you?” John asked hopefully. “Maybe we can do it this summer when we have more time.” Grinning, he gripped his boyfriend’s hand then said, “although I sense an ulterior motive.”

”Who? Me?” Sherlock tried to look innocent and failed. “I’ve always wanted to give you head while you drove.”

John shifted uncomfortably. “Sounds dangerous.”

”That’s why you’ll do it! You have an unhealthy attraction to danger, you just don’t realize it yet.” Sherlock smiled at him. “And one of the many things I love about you.”

”You’re easy.”

”Only for you.” He batted his eyelashes at John. “Isn’t it my turn to select the music?”

~~~~~~~~~~

”Smell like I sound, Im lost in a crowd and Im hungry like the wolf” The boys loudly sang along as they got closer to John’s parents. “Straddle the line, in discord and wine. I’m on the hunt I’m after you.”

”I would never have pegged you as a Duran Duran groupie.” John said when the music ended.

”I know! Don’t tell anybody!” Sherlock turned a corner and asked, “is this it?”

”Yep!” John popped the “p” sound. “Park right in front.”

”You did tell them about us, didn’t you?” Sherlock had turned off the engine and gave his boyfriend a hard look.

”Yes! Although they aren’t as open as your parents so restrain yourself.” John leaned over for a kiss. “Love you! Thank you for doing this.”

”Love you! And of course I would.” Opening the door to step out, the text alert noise sounded on his mobile. Sherlock glanced at it then broke out laughing. He handed the phone to John. “Mycroft. It says thank you with several exclamation points. I think someone had an orgasm.”


	10. The Watson’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s family

The door opened just as they got to it and a short (really short) older lady stood in front of them. Sherlock knew instantly that she was a force to be reckoned with even though she went to his elbow.

“John!”

“Hi Grandma!” John moved the packages he was holding to one side so he could hug the old woman in the doorway. “I didn’t know if you’d be here or not.”

“Now how could I miss meeting your young man.” She extracted herself from John and looked Sherlock up and down. “I’ve always told my family members to avoid the gorgeous ones!” She poked Sherlock in the ribs. “You hurt him and you’ll have me to deal with.” She turned back to John. “We have to feed this boy John! He’s way too thin!” Grabbing an elbow of each, she led them into the house.

~~~~~~~~

Sherlock found himself seated to the right of John’s father, George, at the dinner table and across from John. His mother, Elizabeth, was at the foot while Grandma Watson was next to him. John was next to his sister, Harry, who seemed very intent on emptying a bottle of wine before dinner even started. He could tell John had noticed the drinking and that it bothered him. And to think he thought Mycroft was bad.

”So Sherlock,” George began, “do you know anything about American football?”

”I catch a game whenever I can although YouTube makes it much easier to get caught up.” Sherlock said easily. He caught John’s open mouth amazement out of the corner of his eye. “Which team do you follow?”

”Chicago Bears. I’m a glutton for punishment.” George smiled and waited, “how ‘bout you?”

”Cleveland Browns! I know your pain although I have high hopes for this new coach.” He and George beamed at each other.

”Sherlock,” Grandma elbowed him, “you’ve barely touched your vegetables! Don’t make me force feed you.” She took a nearby serving bowl and spooned some of the contents onto her plate, then Sherlock’s. “We can’t have you wither away on us!”

”I’m sorry.” Sherlock smiled at her. “I’ve been so busy talking that I haven’t eaten much.”

”We are so pleased to meet you Sherlock,” John’s mother piped in. “We’ve heard all about you from John.” John blushed.

”I’m so lucky to have John.” Sherlock smiled brightly. “He’s made the world of difference in my life.”

”It’s so wonderful when you meet the right one, isn’t it!” Elizabeth beamed at him.

Sherlock smiled back and looked at John. “Yes, it is!”

Harry chose that moment to enter the conversation, “is there more wine? What kind of a name is Sherlock anyway? Old family name?”

”Why don’t you have tea Harry?” John chipped in. “Or coffee.”

”Don’t want coffee! Caffeine is bad for you.” She turned back to her brother’s boyfriend, “well?”

”It is an old family name.” Sherlock waited a beat, “I’m named after my dad’s favorite dog.” John snorted. “When I was little, sometimes he’d forget himself and whistle for me or scratch me behind the ears.” John gave up and laughed heartily.

~~~~~~~~~~~

”This one is for John and Sherlock!” George handed a package to Sherlock. “From Harry.”

John whispered under his breath, “careful”.

”Words fail me!” Sherlock gushed as he opened the box. “Thank you Harry!” He held up matching black pants. They looked normal until you noticed the arrows on the back pointing to where the wearer’s anus would be and the words “penis goes here!”. “I’ll treasure them always.”

George, wearing his new Chicago Bears jersey, (a gift from John and Sherlock), said, “classy Harry.”

”Harry, this is from Grandma.” George handed a small package to her.

”A certificate to a day spa! Thank you Grandma! They have an excellent bar there!”

John rolled his eyes and counted down the moments until they could leave.

~~~~~~~~~~

George followed them to the car with his arms full. “Sherlock, it’s been so wonderful to meet you! The NFL is playing an exhibition game in London in August and I have tickets. Would you like to go?”

”I’d love to George! I promise to leave my dog biscuits at home though!” They leaned against each other laughing. John looked confused. “My team has rabid fans John. They sit in the end zone dressed in dog masks and throw dog biscuits at the opposing team.”

”Gotta love the dog pound!” George waved as they got into the car and was still waving when they pulled away.

”Are you possessed?” John looked in amazement at his boyfriend. “American football? You were pleasant. My grandmother told me to be careful I don’t cut myself on your cheekbones.”

”I like your family, John. I deduced most of that but spent some time researching American football after you bought the jersey.” He slowed for traffic. “Harry has the beginnings of a big problem though.”

”I know. She’s pretty awful. I’ve tried to help her but until she wants to, it’s not going to happen.” John slumped in his seat.

”Cheer up, I’ll swap you Mycroft. His addictions are cake and his new butt plug.” John snorted. “Find us something to listen to John, I believe it’s your turn.”


	11. Mrs Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their own place.

Six months later:

”Dad! Do not let Mom carry anything marked kitchen!” Sherlock handed his father a box. “They contain breakable stuff and she is a klutz!”

”I gave her a box marked bathroom.” Timothy said as he hoisted the box up higher. “She should be safe with that.”

”I hope you hid the toys well.” John came up behind his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. “Don’t be offended but I don’t trust your mother.”

Sherlock hugged back and said, “you’re a wise man John Watson! Hopefully she won’t think to look in a box marked “boring school stuff”.”

”I wouldn’t bet on it.” John grabbed a box and headed into 221B. “Hello Mrs. Hudson!” Their new landlady stood outside the doorway. “Sorry if we’re noisy.”

”Oh you’re fine John! Moving is always a pain in the arse, isn’t it.” She smiled fondly at them. “Can I help?”

”Thank you but I think we’re good. Sherlock’s parents are here and mine are stopping by tomorrow so I think we’ve got it!” He moved past her into the entryway. “Anything we can do for you?”

”You’re sweet John but I’m good.” She moved back into her flat. “Let me know if you need anything,” she called back as she shut the door behind her.

Sherlock grabbed the last box, slung a bag over his shoulder and headed inside. Up the seventeen steps to their door and in! The place wasn’t much but it was theirs which was all that counted. He put his load down and headed out to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

”Is that it Sherlock?” Margaret Holmes asked. At his nod, she continued, “well your father and I are going to get going then. We want to stop at the toy store and see if there’s anything new. Ours is really good but the London ones get things faster.” Timothy nodded in agreement.

”Oh darn, did we miss lugging boxes?” Mycroft stood in the open doorway and looked about. “Well, we did bring you a housewarming present although, knowing my brother, maid service would probably be better.” He moved further into the room followed by a good looking man. “Everybody, this is my boyfriend, Greg Lestrade.”

Greg shook hands with everyone and said, “I’m pleased to meet you all! I thought Mycroft might be exaggerating when he described you,” he eyeballed Sherlock, “but I see he was telling the truth.”

Sherlock turned to John, “and he owes it all to us! Get bondage pants and a vibrating plug for Christmas, have orgasm, become somewhat human and get a boyfriend! We should hang out our shingle.”

”Haha.” Mycroft said, then added, “I do owe you and I can even say you were right without cringing too much.” He gripped Greg’s hand. “Greg makes me very happy. He works for Scotland Yard,” he added proudly.

”The things that are crossing my mind but I’ll restrain myself.” Sherlock plopped onto the sofa. “Are you staying because John and I need to try out the bed.”

”Pleasant as always!” Mycroft handed John a package. “Give me a call next week, maybe we can all do dinner.” He and Greg bid the elder Holmes good-bye and were off.

”We should be moving along!” Timothy grabbed Margaret’s hand. “The store closes in a couple hours and we want to look around.” They moved to the door, “although you’re welcome to come with us.”

“Don’t be offended but no, just no.” Sherlock said.

”You’re no fun Sherlock!” Margaret said. At the door, she turned and said, “our house warming present is in the box marked, “boring school stuff”.

”Told you I didn’t trust her!” John said as he heard the outside door close. “How about we order dinner and unpack some. And I’ve always wanted to take a shower with you.”

”Sounds good! Love you!”

”Love you!”


End file.
